Danganronpa: The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals
Danganronpa: The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals is a Killing game that takes place in Hope's Peak Prison for Despair. Its name was suppose to be Center Academy to help those who are lost in their minds and also helps students not only to learn but also fix their behaviors. This is hosted by none other than Monokuma and the victims are all past or current criminals. In this alternate Universe Junko Enoshima never existed, but, someone is the NEW Ultimate Despair. The story was written by RenChronomio. The Game This involves 16 new students trapped in the Detention Center and is currently located underground and the whole system is controlled by a sadistic robot bear. They are all forced together to live in a life style here in Prison with the essential amount of rules for the rest of their lives. Those disrupting the peace will be severely punished, aside from a "certain" rule in effect. The only way to leave the Prison is to "Graduate" from this place by committing murder from the Prison by murdering a classmate. And to top it all, a mass serial killer is one of them who will do anything to kill. Can the students survive? Or will they succumb to despair and live their entire lives in Prison Underground. The Mind Restoration Project Go to Link Warning Might Contain Spoilers Rules * Rule #1: Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time. * Rule #2: "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution. * Rule #3: Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly. * Rule #4: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore the school grounds at your discretion. * Rule #5: Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras. * Rule #6: Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered. * Rule #7: Once a murder takes place, a class trial will begin shortly thereafter. Participation is mandatory for all surviving students. * Rule #8: If the guilty party is exposed during the class trial, they alone will be executed. * Rule #9: If the guilty party is not exposed, they alone will graduate, and all remaining students will be executed. * Rule #10: The guilty party may only kill a maximum of two people during any single "killing game." List of Participants also known as Class 90th Killing Order Story Danganronpa: The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals/Prologue Chapter 1: Let's Get Wild, Party Style! *Danganronpa: The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals/Chapter 1: Ordinary Life *Danganronpa: The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals/Chapter 1: Investigation *Danganronpa: The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals/Chapter 1: Class Trial Chapter 2: Unite and Conquer *Danganronpa: The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals/Chapter 2: Ordinary Life *Danganronpa: The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals/Chapter 2: Investigation *Danganronpa: The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals/Chapter 2: Class Trial Chapter 3: Medic! Medic! A Killer Is On The Loose *Danganronpa:The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals/Chapter 3: Ordinary Life *Danganronpa:The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals/Chapter 3: Investigation *Danganronpa:The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals/Chapter 3: Class Trial Chapter 4: Do Robots have a Dark Side *The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals/Chapter 4: Ordinary Life *The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals/Chapter 4: Investigation *The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals/Chapter 4: Class Trial Chapter 5: Let Music Guide You To The End *The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals/Chapter 5: Ordinary Life *The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals/Chapter 5: Investigation *The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals/Chapter 5: Class Trial Chapter 6: The End Of The Mastermind's Scheme *The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals/Chapter 6: Ordinary Life *The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals/Chapter 6: Investigation *The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals/Chapter 6: Class Trial Endings *The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals/Ending *The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals/Epilogue *Danganronpa: The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals/Bad End Scenario Roleplay * Ultimate Class Mashup: The Prison Killing Game characters featuring the Killing City Life. (DISCONTINUE) * A Help With Music: Featuring Kazuko Kanade and Niccolò Stradivari. (COMPLETE) * A Cosplay and Fun: Featuring Itsuki Kowareta and Satoshi Akiyama. (ON GOING (?)) * Mad(e) in Three Wishes Bar: Featuring Kikuri Nagisa and Oomi Mika (ON GOING) * A Little Experiment: Featuring Oz and Machi Satu (ON GOING) Category:Stories